mortalkombatfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero
США: 1 октября 1997 Европа: декабрь 1997 Nintendo 64: США: 8 декабря 1997 Европа: 12 февраля 1998 |genre = Приключения |modes = Синглплеер |ratings = ESRB: M |platforms = Nintendo 64, PlayStation |media = CD-ROM, картридж }} Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero (сокр. MKM или MKMSZ) — первая приключенческая игра в серии Mortal Kombat, вышедшая в 1997 году. МКМ был выпущен для PlayStation и Nintendo 64. Это последняя игра серии, в которой использовались оцифрованные изображения актёров в костюмах, и первая, в которой применялась 3D графика для создания персонажей и уровней в реальном времени. Сюжет рассказывает о приключениях старшего из братьев Саб-Зиро, его конфликте с колдуном Куан Чи и падшим Старшим богом Шинноком из Преисподней, а также о появлении Скорпиона. События MKM происходят за два года до первой игры серии и служит приквелом к Mortal Kombat 4. Сюжет Тысячи лет назад Старшие Боги правили мирами с несказанной мудростью, они наблюдали, как миры создавались и уничтожались. Один из них, Шиннок, поддался жадности и иллюзиям о фальшивом могуществе. Он решил захватить молодое Земное Царство. Если бы ему это удалось сделать то он стал бы самым могущественным существом во вселенной, могущественне, чем все остальные Старшие Боги. Но для того, чтобы захватить Земное Царство, Шинноку было необходимо сразиться с молодым богом грома Рейденом, которого Старшие Боги назначили защитником Земли. Битва богов за Земное Царство была свирепой и едва не уничтожила планету, ввергнув её в века тьмы. Но богу грома удалось победить, воспользовавшись тем, что Шиннок недооценил своего противника. Рейден обнаружил, что Шинниок смог проникнуть в Земное Царство, использовав силу мистического амулета. Он позволил Шинноку без особых усилий войти в Земное Царство. Также амулет обладал достаточной силой, чтобы не позволить остальным Страшим Богами вмешаться в происходящее. Амулет мог быть создан только один раз, и Рейдену удалось отобрать его у Шиннока. С помощью остальных Старших Богов Рейдену удалось отправить Шиннока в место известное как Преисподняя. Рейден спрятал амулет глубоко в горах Азии, надеясь, что он больше не попадёт не в чьи злые руки. Затем бог грома создал массивный храм, в котором должен был находится амулет. До тех пор пока амулет будет находится на Земле, Шиннок навсегда будет заточён в Преисподней. С начала времён Преисподняя существовала, как место в которое отправляли нежелательные духи из различных миров. Хотя этот мир назывался в разных культурах и временах по-разному (Ад, Аид, Геена Огненная, Плутон), его назначение было неизменно. За минувшие тысячелетия у этого мира сменилось множество разных правителей. Большинство из них возникали в этом же мире. И в конце концов они уничтожали своих повелителей, становясь новыми хозяевами этого мёртвого мира. Одним из хозяев Преисподней стало существо не из огненных ям этого мира, а с самих Небес. Сразу же после своего изгнания в Преисподнюю, Шиннок немедленно оказался атакован войсками тогдашнего правителя Преисиподней, Люцифера и душами тех кого Шиннок отправил сюда, будучи ещё старшим богом. Запертый и скованный цепями Шиннок был беспомощен против нападвших. В течении следующих нескольких тысяч лет Шиннок будет влачить своё существование, подвергаясь пыткам со стороны отбросов Преисподней. До тех пор пока он не встретил Куан Чи. Куан Чи — свободно странствующий колдун, он может перемещаться между мирами и не быть обнаруженным богами этих миров. За время своих странствий по различным мирам Куан Чи обрёл огромные знания и силу. Также он узнал о падшем старшем боге Шинноке, который был заточён в Преисподнюю. Куан Чи отправился в Преисподнюю и предложил Шинноку сделку: он поможет освободить его из плена Люцифера, а Шиннок за это сделает Куан Чи своим главным колдуном и позволит ему править на своей стороне, когда Шиннок окончательно покинет Преисподнюю.Биография Куан Чи в МК4 Шиннок согласился на эти условия и вдвоём они повели жестокую войну против Люцифера и его помощников, которая длилась несколько веков. Падшему богу удалось победить в этой войне. Он безжалостно уничтожил бывшего хозяина Ада и стал новым хозяином этого мира. Однако, ему было нечем править. Преисподняя была пустынным и унылым миром, состоящим из огня и серы, населённая гротескными и вонючими демонами. Поэтому Шиннок решил создать физический мир, пытаясь имитировать мир, который он хотел завоевать… Земное Царство. Он взял демонов этого мира и придал им настолько человеческий облик, насколько это было возможно. Но в отличие от Внешнего Мира, который превратился в пустошь после того, как Шао Кана вытянул из него всю энергию, Преисподняя никогда не была цветущей планетой. Этот мир всегда будет существовать, как мёртвая реальность, истинный облик которой скрыт её правителем. Прошли века и Куан Чи исчерпал все свои методы, в попытках освободить Шиннока из Преисподней. На их счастье, колдун-выскочка Шанг Цунг обратился к ним за помощью. Шанг Цунг создал план, который помог бы Шао Кану быть уверенным в том, что Земное Царство будет принадлежать ему. Но для исполнения этого плана была необходима помощь Шиннока. От Шиннока требовалось взять душу Синдел, проклясть её злом и возродить её на Земле. За это Шанг Цунг согласился открыть Куан Чи местонахождение храма, где хранился амулет Шиннока, который наконец позволил бы падшему старшему богу сбежать из мёртвого мира. Колдуны заключили сделку и Куан Чи узнал о местонахождении храма, но Шанг Цунг не упомянул об одной важной детали: Храм Элементов охранялся богами-элементалями и одно их существование не позволяло Куан Чи самому проникнуть в этот Храм и забрать амулет. Тогда Куан Чи решил найти кого-нибудь, кто мог бы выкрасть карту с указанным местоположением Храма Элементов. Для этой цели Куан Чи нанял двух воинов — одного из китайского клана Лин Куэй, а другого из соперничавшего с Лин Куэй, японского клана Ширай Рю. Би-Хан был одним из двоих братьев, которые родились в семье представителя клана Лин Куэй в США. Его отец женился на американке, от которой у него родились двое сыновей, Би-Хан и Куай Лиэнг и дочь. Оба сына были выбраны, чтобы стать воинами Лин Куэй. Их мать хотела нормальной жизни для них и пыталась спрятать их. Но их отец нашёл братьев и вывез их в штаб-квартиру клана в горах Китая, где их стали тренировать в качестве наёмных убийц экстра класса. Оба брата унаследовали от отца способность к манипулированию холодом. Чтобы научится как следует управлять этой способностью требуются годы, и обычно ей полностью овладевают только в поздние годы жизни. Но Би-Хан смог овладеть умением к манипулированию холодом намного быстрее, чем другие воина клана. Видя это, грандмастер клана выбрал Би-Хана в качестве нового «Саб-Зиро» после смерти его отца. Преданный клану, жёсткий и холодный человек, Саб-Зиро стал одним из лучших убийц, когда-либо состоявших в клане. Благодаря этому он был нанят колдуном-некромантом Куан Чи для того, чтобы выкрасть карту Элементов из шаолиньского храма. На карте было показано местонахождении Храма Элементалей. Помимо этого Куан Чи также нанял ниндзя из клана Ширай Рю, который был заклятым врагов клана Лин Куэй. Неизвестно, что обещал Куан Чи Ширай Рю, но известно, что он пообещал Лин Куэй, если Саб-Зиро приуспеет в своей миссии — уничтожение Ширай Рю. По прибытии в Шаолиньский храм, Саб-Зиро столкнулся с нанятым ниндзя из Ширай Рю, известным под именем «Скорпион». Пройдя сквозь храм полный ловушек и противников, Саб-Зиро добрался до комнаты, в которой хранилась карта, но там его уже ждал Скорпион. Между двумя воинами состоялся смертельный поединок. Саб-Зиро вышел победителем, жестоко убив своего врага, несмотря на то, что Скорпион просил его о пощаде. Саб-Зиро забрал карту и принёс её в штаб-квартиру клана. Куан Чи, поступив согласно договору, полностью уничтожил клан «Ширай Рю».Официальный сайт МКМ Но на этом приключения Саб-Зиро не закончились. Куан Чи, впечатлённый успехом воина, вновь нанял его для того, чтобы тот отправился в Храм Элементалей и выкрал оттуда некий амулет, который по словам Куан Чи представлял для него «сентиментальную ценность». Сам Куан Чи не мог туда пройти, так как храм охранялся четырьмя элементалями. Чтобы попасть в храм Саб-Зиро пришлось пройти через скалы подвешенные в воздухе и сразиться с богом ветра, Фуджином. Фуджин освободил свою божественную сущность, попытавшись убить Саб-Зиро, но воину удалось спастить. После победы над Фуджином, Саб-Зиро пришлось пройти через мрачное подземелье, полное ловушек. Там его ждало сражение с элементалем земли. Затем он прошёл через мрачные катакомбы, напоминающие канализацию и сразился с водным элементалем. В конце Саб-Зиро пришлось пройти через огненное подземелье и схватиться с элементалем огня, охранявшим амулет Шиннока. Одержав над ним победу, Саб-Зиро уже готов был забрать амулет с пъедестала, как появился Куан Чи (с гибелью последнего элементаля некромант получил возможность спокойно пройти в храм) и забрал амулет себе, попутно объяснив Саб-Зиро, что амулет принадлежит старшему падшему богу Шинноку, божеству, которому служит некромант. Через несколько секунд перед Саб-Зиро появился бог грома и защитник Земного Царства Рейден, который потребовал от Саб-Зиро вернуть амулет, иначе Шиннок сможет вырваться из Преисподней и устроить хаос и разрушение. Саб-Зиро, не хотя, последовал указаниям бога грома, поскольку у него не было выбора, и отправился в Преисподнюю, чтобы выполнить своё самое тяжёлое задание. Сначала Саб-Зиро попал в Тюрьму Душ, где его захватили воины Шиннока. Но после сражения с воскрешенным Скорпионом, Саб-Зиро удалось бежать оттуда. После сражения с огромным монстром-тюремщиком, Саб-Зиро пришлось пройти через Мост Бессмертия, ведущий к Крепости Шиннока — летающей пирамиде, висящей над бесконечным морем. На Мосту Саб-Зиро сразился с несколькими охранниками. В Крепости Шиннока он сразился с тремя убийцами Куан Чи — Кией, Джатаакой и Сариной. По не ясным причинам Саб-Зиро пощадил Сарину. Ему удалось попасть в тронный зал Куан Чи, где некромант рассказал воину Лин Куэй о том, что единственная причина по которой Саб-Зиро может существовать в Преисподней — это тьма, которой проклята его душа. Он предложил Саб-Зиро присоединиться к Братству Тени, но воин Лин Куэй отказался и вступил в бой с некромантом. При помощи Сарины Саб-Зиро одержал победу над Куан Чи. Сарина попросила Би-Хана забрать её с собой из Преисподней в Земное Царство. Но Саб-Зиро не успел ничего ответить, так как за спиной Сарины возник Шиннок, который выстрелил в спину Сарины. Демоница безжизненно упала в руки Саб-Зиро. Разъярённый воин Лин Куэй вступил в сражение с падшим старшим богом. Ему удалось сорвать с шеи Шиннока амулет, который давал ему силы, но после этого Шиннок превратился в огромного уродливого демона. Он попытался уничтожить Саб-Зиро, но к счастью для него, Рейден открыл портал в Земное Царство, куда раненный воин прыгнул. Саб-Зиро отдал амулет Рейдену, напоследок спросив «правда ли, что его душа проклята тьмой?» Рейден подтвердил слова Куан Чи, напоследок сказав, что человек сам управляет своей судьбой и Саб-Зиро всё ещё может изменить своё будущее. Через некоторое время после этих событий Саб-Зиро был нанят другим колдуном, Шанг Цунгом, для участия в «небольшом турнире» под названием «Смертельная Битва». Персонажи * Саб-Зиро (Джон Турк) — главный герой игры, которым управляет игрок. Ниндзя из клана Лин Куэй, нанятый колдуном Куан Чи для кража амулета Шиннока из Храма Элементалей. * Куан Чи (Ричард Дивизио) — колдун-некромант, лидер Братства Теней и главный помощник Шиннока. Появляется в качестве предпоследнего босса игры. * Скорпион (Джон Турк в игре, Сэл Дивита в видеороликах) — ниндзя из клана Ширай Рю, которого также нанял Куан Чи для кражи карты из шаолиньского храма. Там он встретился в битве с Саб-Зиро и был убит. Появляется в качестве первого босса. В зависимости от того, сделает ли игрок в конце боя Фаталити или нет, Саб-Зиро может ещё раз сразится со Скорпионом уже в Преисподней. * Рейден (Майкл Гарви) — бог грома и защитник Земного Царства. Он рассказывает Саб-Зиро о назначении амулета и открывает портал в Преисподнюю, он же в конце игры помогает Саб-Зиро оттуда выбраться. * Грандмастер Лин Куэй (Майкл Гарви) — лидер клана Лин Куэй. * Шиннок (Гери Вингерт) — падший старший бог, главный злодей игры и финальный босс. Появляется в двух формах — сначала в своём обычном виде, а после того, как Саб-Зиро отбирает у него амулет превращается в демона. * Киа (Керри Хоскинс) — одна из убийц, работающих на Куан Чи, появляется в качестве одного из боссов на последнем уровне игры. * Сарина (Лиа Монтелонго) — одна из убийц, работающих на Куан Чи, появляется в качестве одного из боссов на последнем уровне игры. Если игрок не сделает на ней фаталити, то она поможет Саб-Зиро в битве с Куан Чи. * Джатаака (Рейчел Хеберт в игре, Эрика Грейс в видеороликах) — одна из убийц, работающих на Куан Чи, появляется в качестве одного из боссов на последнем уровне игры. * Фуджин (Энтони Маркез) — бог ветра и один из охранников амулета Шиннока. Появляется в качестве босса на втором уровне игры. * Бог Воды (Брайан Глинн) — появляется в качестве босса на четвёртом уровне игры. * Бог Земли (3D модель) — появляется в качестве босса на третьем уровне игры. * Бог Огня (3D модель) — появляется в качестве босса на пятом уровне игры. * Тюремщик (3D модель) — появляется в качестве босса на первой части Тюрьмы Душ. Геймплей MKM обычно классифицируется, как приключенческий боевик, но управление в игре почти идентично тому, что, что использовалось в первых четырёх файтингах серии. У игрока есть четыре кнопки для атаки (верхний и нижний удар рукой, верхний и нижний удар ногой). Есть отдельные кнопки для блока и бега, как в Mortal Kombat 3. Игрок может использовать спецприёмы и фаталити, которые выполянются также, как и в традиционных играх серии — набором специальных команд. Также есть в игре две новых кнопки: «поворот», которая позволяет разворачивать Саб-Зиро в разные стороны, и «действие», которая позволяет подбирать и использовать предметы. Также есть экран статуса, в котором отображается инвентарь с вещами игрока, опыт и спецприёмы, имеющиеся в наличии. Игрок начинает игру с небольшой полоской жизней и ограниченным запасом продолжений. Побеждая противников, Саб-Зиро будет получать очки опыта, которые позволят открыть новые спецприёмы и увеличить силу и количество жизней. Когда игрок получит первый спецприём, появится полоска энергии называемая «льдометер» ( ). Она необходима для выполнения спецприёмов, но для этого нужно, чтобы в ней было хоть немного энергии. Здоровье и энергия могут быть восполнены при помощи предметов, которые можно подобрать на уровнях. Впрочем полоска «льдометр» будет медленно восполняться сама собой. Практически во всех уровнях игры основной целью игрока является собирание ключей, в форме различных медальонов и знаков, которые необходимы для попадания в следующюю часть уровня. Уровни, как правило, разбиты на три части, после прохождения которых идёт битва с боссом. После прохождения уровня, игрок получает код при помощи, которого он может начать игру с того уровня на котором он закончил. Саундтрек Как и в предыдущих играх серии, весь саундтрек выдержан в едином, уникальном стиле. В основном это динамичное техно типичное для середины 90-х годов. Некоторые композиции, наоборот, медленны и атмосферны и очень сильно основаны на традиционной азиатской музыке. Весь саундтрек был написан Дэном Форденом. Похожий стиль был им использован в следующей выпущенной игре серии — MK4. Одна из композиций из МКМ, использующаяся во второй половине Тюрьмы Душ, была использована в МК4 на арене, основанной на этом уровне из МКМ, в сокращённом виде. Разработка Впервые о разработке игры стало известно в конце 1996 года. Тогда было известно, что игра выйдет только на PlayStation и будет посвящена отдельному персонажу серии. В начале ферваля 1997 года стало известно о том, что игра выйдет также и на Nintendo 64.TRMK: MK Mythologies the adventures of Sub-Zero for N64TRMK: Mythologies update Начиная с марта стала появляться первая информация о том, какой будет игра, а также стали публиковаться концепт-арты персонажей.TRMK: MK Mythologies Sub-Zero not RPGTRMK: more MK Mythologies Sub-Zero sketchesTRMK: new MK Mythologies Sub-Zero sketches В конце мая был открыт официальный сайт игры, а в июне и июле стали выходить рекламные ролики и видео, демонстрирующие геймплей игры.TRMK: official MKMSZ website to be on PepsiworldTRMK: new higher resolution MKM preview videoTRMK: run, don’t walk В это же время стали появляться первые превью игры.TRMK: Mythologies from a gamers perspectiveTRMK: E3news Mythologies indepth previewTRMK: first impressions of MythologiesTRMK: Game Informer’s Mythologies preview answers many questionsTRMK: new coverage of Mythologies on PSX PowerTRMK: Game Informer reviews MK Mythologies Наконец, 1 октября, как и было обещано, версия игры для PlayStation поступила в продажу на территории США 1 октября 1997 года.TRMK: Mortal Kombat Mythologies Sub-Zero available for Playstation Разработка МКМ от начала и до конца заняла примерно 14 месяцев. Главная команда разработчиков располагась в штаб-квартире Midway в Чикаго и состояла из пяти художников, двух программистов и одного композитора / звукого дизайнера. Графика в МКМ была создана с использованием нескольких различных методов. Гуманоидные персонажи были созданы при помощи типичного для МК метода оцифровки актёров. Многие другие персонажи, которые отличались от людей, а также все уровни были созданы в 3D графике реальном времени. Другим нововведением в игре стало использование видероликов с живыми актёрами и 3D фонами, при помощи которых рассказывался сюжет игры. Актёров снимали на фоне зелёного экрана, вместо которого позже вставлялся нужный фон. Съёмки актёров заняли примерно неделю. Съёмочная группа была минимальной, а весь процесс создания роликов, начиная со съёмок и заканчивая их обработкой, занял примерно около месяца. Реакция на игру Версия для PlayStation получила более благосклонные оценки критиков, хотя обе версии были раскритикованы за устаревшую графику. Одной из главных проблем игрового процесса была неудобная кнопка поворота, которая предназначалась для разворачивания Саб-Зиро в сторону противника. В версии для Nintendo 64 функция поворота была закреплена на одну из кнопок спереди джойстика, в то время, как на PlayStation поворот был закреплён за более удобной кнопкой сверху джойстика. Несмотря на не самые лучшие оценки критиков Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero продал около миллиона копий по всему миру, разойдясь 850.000 копиями только по США. GameSpot оценил версию для PlayStation на 7,5/10, сказав что: «Мифология является довольно удивительным соединением файтинга и платформера, которое доставит удовольствие и фанатам МК и фанатам платформеров». Однако, версия для Nintendo 64 получила только 4,9/10 от Gamespot, которые отметили: «Эта игра понравится только тем хардкорным фанатам Mortal Kombat, у которых нет Sony PlayStation». На данный момент среди фанатов МКМ считается одной из худших игр в серии в плане геймплея и одной из лучших в плане сюжета. Интересные факты * В игре есть несколько моментов, в которых у игрока есть возможность выбрать развитие сюжета. Первый момент происходит в конце битвой со Скорпионом в шаолиньском храме. Если игрок сделает добивание на Скорпионе, то в начале второй части уровня в Тюрьме Душ ему придётся сразиться с ним ещё раз. Если игрок не убьёт Скорпиона, то вместо битвы с ним, произойдёт короткий разговор с Шинноком. Второй момент, в котором игрок может повлиять на сюжет проиходит в конце битвы с Сариной. Если игрок не сделает на ней добивание, то она выскочит на арену в битве с Куан Чи, когда у того останется около четверти жизней и добьёт его апперкотом. * В первой битве в шаолиньской храме Скорпион использует перекрашенные спрайты Саб-Зиро и не имеет спецприёмов. Во второй битве, в Тюрьме Душ, Скорпион использует спрайты из Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 и может пользоваться спецприёмами. * Существует пиратский порт игры для Sega Genesis под названием MK5 — Mortal Kombat Sub-Zero. С оригинальной игрой этот «порт» имеет очень мало общего и использует спрайты персонажей из MK3. * MKM изначально планировался, как 3D экшен от третьего лица, но из-за недостака опыта и ресурсов, игра была сделана в традиционном для серии 2D с использованием 3D технологий. * В версии игры для Nintendo 64 вместо роликов используется картинки с текстовыми подписями. * На диске с версией игры для PlayStation существует CGI видеоролик в котором показана гибель Фуджина. Этот ролик не используется в игре. * В МКМ изначально должна была быть альтернативная концовка в которой Грандмастер убивал Саб-Зиро. Создание ролика не было заверщено до конца и поэтому в нём отсутствует CGI фон, вместо него видно зелёный экран на фоне которого делалась запись.Youtube: MKM Альтернативная концовка * В одном из ранних рекламных роликов с игрой можно увидеть уровень, не вошедший в финальную версию игры. Также вполне возможно, что это ранний вариант одного из вошедших в игру уровней. * В игре планировался враг под названием «Адская гончая», но в финальный вариант он включён не был. * Версия игры для PlayStation включала в себя трейлер MK4. Галерея MKM PAL PS.jpg|Обложка версии игры для PS MKM N64.jpg|Обложка версии игры для N64 MKM N64 Cover back.jpg|Задняя сторона обложки версии игры для N64 MKM guide.jpg|Официальный гид по игре MKM title screen.png|Титульный экран игры Sub_MKM.gif‎|Концепт-арт Саб-Зиро Windgod.gif|Концепт-арт Фуджина Sar_Sketch.jpg|Концепт-арт Сарины Quan_comcept.gif‎|Концепт-арт Куан Чи MKM Netherrealm Hound.jpg|Адская гончая Sub_MKM_pho.JPG|‎Саб-Зиро в игре Sub_MKM_pho2.JPG|‎Саб-Зиро в игре Примечания }} en:Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero es:Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero pt:Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero Категория:2D игры серии Категория:Консольные игры Категория:Спин-оффы